The One Who Was There For Me
by Just4FunFiction
Summary: This is my first attempt at a first person story. The reason I chose to do this in first person was because I was writing this to try and deal with the emotions I felt recently, and while the story is much more dramatic than what happened, it describes what I felt. If you are ever experiencing anything like I felt, think of the one person you care most about.


I remember a lot about that day. The rain had matted my fur. The skies that were so dark and ominous, sensing that something was wrong. The loud claps of thunder that roared throughout the night, the same that would usually petrify me with fear, but had no effect then. The thing I remember the most, though? The shade of the blood that fell from his beaten nose.

It had come from out of nowhere. A simple gathering of friends, just hanging out. It had just been me, Sonic, Knuckles, Amy, Cream and Cosmo. The day had started off beautifully- clear sky, sun up high. We didn't have a care in the world.

It's a shame that didn't last long.

"Hey, leaf girl!" We heard someone call to Cosmo. We turned and saw a group of three- a male Doberman, a female brown doe, and a female red squirrel. The two females were scantily dressed, while the male looked like he was their pimp. "Stand up!"

Cosmo, nervously, got to her feet, as did the rest of us. "Can I help you?" she asked, as sweetly as possible.

"You should join me!" he barked, grinning from ear to ear. "The amount of freaks in this town, there's bound to be a few who'd want a piece of you!"

Me and the others were noticeably irked- I could feel myself getting angry at the jerk.

"I don't know, Fitz," the doe told him, stroking his arm, "she looks a bit bland, not much of a draw."

I could feel my blood boiling. The nerve of her to say that about Cosmo! I was so close to yelling at them, but Cosmo handled it herself.

"I appreciate your offer, mister Fitz, but I don't really know what you are offering, so I have to say no."

"No?!" Fitz yelled, his cocky demeanour traded for a more vicious one.

"Looks like we have a self righteous girl here," the squirrel taunted, stepping towards Cosmo, "she thinks she's better than us!"

"W-what?! No, I-"

"Look here, bitch!" The doe then pushed Cosmo. "We don't care what you think of us or who you think you are, but we run this place!"

"You leave her alone!" I shouted, finally stepping between Cosmo and the hoes. "You do NOT run this place, and you do NOT get to push her around!"

"Tails, it's okay, we can just leave," Cosmo tried to pull me away, but I wouldn't budge.

"Look, tough guy," Fitz had to bend down to reach eye level with me, but I wouldn't be intimidated, "you see those two girls? They ain't the only ones who work for me. I can have any girl I want, and your girlfriend? I want her!"

"Please! Just leave us alone!"

"Shut up, bitch!"

And he slapped her. She fell to the ground. It felt like time had slowed down, with the last thing I remember being Amy and Cream running over to her and asking if she was okay.

That was when things went black.

The next thing I remember was seeing Sonic and Knuckles telling me to stop, their eyes wide and staring at me. Sonic's hand was firmly gripped around my wrist. I could feel my anger fading. I looked over at Cosmo, and she was even more shocked, her hands cupped over her mouth, almost as if in fear. It wasn't until I looked down that I saw why they were shocked.

Right beneath me was Fitz, his face beaten to a pulp. He was barely breathing, and his eyes were full of tears. Looking up, I saw the two 'women' he was with, cowering behind a bench.

"Tails?" Sonic said slowly. "Are you okay? You went dark there for a moment."

Truth is, I wasn't okay. I was shaking, feeling like I could throw up at any moment, my heart racing. I felt disgusted at what I had done. So, I fled, ignoring the calls for me to come back. I had one goal in mind and it needed to be done fast. I could feel that a storm was picking up, but for once, it didn't even phase me- the lightning, what was once my biggest fear, just felt like nothing. The memory of that guy's face, however- the thought that I had done that. That frightened me.

As soon as I got home, I headed straight into the garage. I saw some rope on the ground and began to gather it in my hands, but stopped when I looked over to the desk. Upon it was a knife- not by any means a large one, but long enough and sharp enough that it would do the job. So, I dropped the rope and grabbed the knife. I held it in both hands, pointing downwards. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes.

That was when I felt it.

Her. She had come in without me noticing, and before I could bring the knife into my chest, she had wrapped her arms around me. I could feel her breathing heavily, her body was shaking, she was crying into my back.

"Please, Tails!" she begged. "Don't do this! I came back, don't make me lose you!"

I couldn't believe what I had been about to do. The next sound we heard was metal hitting the ground as I dropped the knife. I felt tears run down my own eyes as I dropped to my knees, my own body shaking even more than hers. She turned me around to face her and I wrapped my arms around her, allowing myself to cry.

That had been the night she saved my life… from myself. It took the closest person to me to realise what I was doing and what I would have lost if I did it- I would have lost her.


End file.
